


If You Loved Me

by Asraella



Series: Summer Angst Microfics [14]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Near's Love decides some space is needed while they figure out who they want to be with.
Series: Summer Angst Microfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870
Kudos: 6





	If You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr Request: I wish I could say I hate you.

“I don’t understand.” Near sat on the edge of the bed, one leg pulled up to his chest. He rested his arm against his knee, twirling anxious fingers around his platinum locks. “I thought you were happy here, happy with me.”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen.” They opened the dresser drawer and started stuffing their clothes into their duffle bag. “I just think it’s better if I wasn’t staying here. Not while I try to figure things out.”

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t need to figure anything out. You would already know the answers.”

“I do love you.” They zipped the bag, dropping it on the floor before sitting down next to him on the bed. “I just think I might have feelings for him, too.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” He cast his eyes to the floor. It was easier than watching them pack, knowing there was a good chance they wouldn’t be coming back.

“I don’t think it’s fair to stay here. It’s not fair to you, it’s not fair to me.”

“Are you going to stay with him?”

“No, I’m going to a friend’s for a while. I promise I will not see him, not while we’re apart, not until I figure this out.”

“This hurts.” Lifting his eyes to them, he glared straight into them. “You’re hurting me.”

“I don’t mean to. I’m trying to do the opposite.” They rested their hand on his shoulder just to have him pull away. “I understand if you hate me, but I’m trying to do what’s best for you.”

“I wish I could say I hate you, but it would be a lie.” His bottom lip quivered, but he refused to give into pain he felt welling up from the pit of his stomach. He had spent so much of his life pushing down his feelings that this should have been easy, but it was harder than anything he had to do.

“I’m sorry, Nate. I really am.”

They stood up and grabbed their coat, draping it over their arm before picking up their bag to head out. Taking one last look around the room, they noticed their stuffed rabbit sitting in the chair in the corner, but they decided to leave it behind. They had taken away enough things Near loved today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading. You can find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/).


End file.
